runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Glough/Dialogue
Glough Before and after the quest *'Player:' hello there *'Glough:' you shouldn't be here human *'Player:' what do you mean? *'Glough:' the gnome stronghold is for gnomes alone *'Player:' surely not! *'Glough:' we don't need you're sort around here *''(he doesn't seem very nice)'' After the king tells you to talk to him *'Player:' hello *''(the gnome is munching on a worm hole)'' *'Glough:' can i help human, can't you see i'm eating? *'Glough:' these are my favourite *''(the gnome continues to eat)'' *'Player:' the king asked me to inform you... *'Player:' that the daconia rocks have been taken *'Glough:' surley not! *'Player:' apparently a human took them from hazelmere *'Player:' he had a permission note with the king's seal *'Glough:' i should have known, the humans are going to invade *'Player:' never *'Glough:' your type can't be trusted *'Glough:' i'll take care of this, you go back to the king After finding his journal *'Player:' glough, i don't know what you're up to... *'Player:' ...but i know you paid charlie to get those rocks *'Glough:' you're a fool human *'Glough:' you have no idea whats going on *'Player:' i know the grand tree's dying *'Player:' and i think you're part of the reason *'Glough:' how dare you accuse me, i'm the head tree guardian *'Glough:' guards...guards *''(gnome guards hurry up the ladder)'' *'Glough:' take him away *'Player:' what for? *'Glough:' grand treason against his majesty king shareem *'Glough:' this man is a human spy *'Glough:' lock him up *''(the gnome guards take you to the top of the grand tree)'' When the player goes back to his tree house after being jailed *'Glough:' lock him up {Only said first time} *{Player is not jailed} After getting the invoice from the Shipyard foreman *'Player:' I know what you're up to glough *'Glough:' you have no idea human *'Player:' you may be able to make a fleet *'Player:' but the tree gnomes will never follow you into battle *'Glough:' so, you know more than i thought, i'm impressed *'Glough:' the gnomes fear humanity more than any other race *'Glough:' i just need to give them a push in the right direction *'Glough:' there's nothing you can do traveller *'Glough:' leave before it's too late *'Glough:' soon all of runescape will feel the wrath of glough *'Player:' king shareem won't allow it *'Glough:' the king's a fool and a coward, he'll soon bow to me *'Glough:' and you'll soon be back in that cage After talking with Charlie from getting the keys *'Player:' i'm going to stop you glough *'Glough:' you're becoming quite annoying traveller *''(glough is searching his pockets)'' *''(he seems very uptight)'' *'Glough:' damn keys *'Glough:' leave human, before i have you put in the cage Entering the dungeon *''(you push down on the pillar)'' *''(you feel it shift downwards slightly)'' *''(the pillar shifts back revealing a ladder)'' *''(it seems to lead down through the tree trunk)'' *''(you squeeze down the inner of the tree trunk)'' *''(you drop out of the bottom onto a mud floor)'' *''(around you, you can see piles of strange looking rocks)'' *''(you here the sound of small footsteps coming from the darkness)'' *'Glough:' you really are becoming a headache *'Glough:' well, at least now you can die knowing you were right *'Glough:' it will save me having to hunt you down *'Glough:' like all the over human filth of runescape *'Player:' you're crazy glough *'Glough:' i'm angry, you think you're so special *'Glough:' well, soon you'll see, the gnome's are ready to fight *'Glough:' in three weeks this tree will be dead wood *'Glough:' in ten weeks it will be 30 battleships *'Glough:' ready to finally rid the world of the disease called humanity *'Player:' what makes you think i'll let you get away with it? *'Glough:' ha, do you think i would challange you humans alone *'Glough:' fool.....meet my little friend *''(from the darkness you hear a deep growl)'' *''(and the sound of heavy footsteps)'' *'Black Demon:' grrrrr *''(You are under attack!)'' *''(the beast slumps to the floor)'' *''(glough has fled)'' Category:The Grand Tree Category:Quest dialogues